eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Teach
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Hero skill can shift multiple enemies around the stage at once * (Cursed) Extremely fast * (Cursed) Can hit an entire enemy row with 3 different damage types * (Uncursed) One of the best offensive gun heroes in the game, overall * (Uncursed) Can inflict rarest status effect: Seal | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Cannon Type hero skill and Transformation make item setup troublesome * (Cursed) Relatively weak damage output overall * (Uncursed) Heart Shot can be interrupted during Wait time * (Uncursed) Slow starting hero as a result of Transformation requirement |} Skills (Normal) |} Edward Teach, aka Blackbeard, is a badass gunslinging pirate cursed into the body of a cat. As such, she's very nimble, but all of her other stats are mediocre at best. When there aren't any allies standing in the panel in front of her, she can get a clearer shot, raising her Attack by one. She's a standard Pistol wielder, making her basic attack faster, shorter range, and with a little bit of width at short range. Wild Shot is a handy skill that lets her effectively hit a full row with her basic attack for two cost. Wild Scratch, as well, is a cheap skill that targets a full row for damage comparable to your basic attack, except this one is restricted to melee range and has a more aggressive damage Type. Blackbeard's Big Boom is Teach's only skill that packs a big punch. It hits hard over a nicely-sized AoE, and knocks all targets down a file. Note that both Wild Shot and the Big Boom benefit heavily from placement in the center file though, as their range is strictly linear. Despite Teach being a bit underwhelming by default, all she needs is 2 Brave and an insignificant amount of Delay to become a real terror. Skills (Uncursed) |} After using Uncurse Ointment, Teach returns to her natural form. Don't let her cuteness fool you, Blackbeard is one of the most dangerous Gun Type heroes in the game. Contrary to most transformations, her skillset changes very little. The biggest change is her stat spread, which sacrifices a few points of Speed for a significant amount of both Attack and Luck. This not only works perfectly with the high-end Gun Type items, but actually synergizes much better with her skillset! Pistol Shot and Wild Shot now turn into fast crit-cannons that flex great damage and cancel enemy skills with ease. Wild Scratch is now replaced with Heart Shot, which boasts huge damage, a fat crit chance bonus, and the single best status effect for crippling bosses: Seal. It has a small amount of Wait time, but that hardly softens the impact of how ridiculously good this skill is against tough enemies. Blackbeard's Big Boom has also been tweaked, releasing some extra power for a little bit more Delay, and shifting the effect to push targets one row back. The biggest downside to this form is simply that it requires a transformation skill to use it. Setting up your item build to work with this form will result in a Cursed form with weird stats, which in combination with Teach's high Speed will usually result in simply passing a turn to build up enough meter to actually use Uncurse Ointment. This means that Teach won't get to do anything meaningful for at least a full round of combat. Items In her base form, Teach is slightly difficult to build for. She can't really take full advantage of many items as a result of her awkward stat spread and large diversity in skill types. Building for her Uncursed form is actually surprisingly easy though. Throw on all of the high-end Gun Type items and she becomes an absolute beast with high Attack, Speed, and Luck capable of crushing small AoEs of mooks or crippling bosses. Good Item Synergy: # Gun Type items #* With Thunderer, Tathlum, and Samiel together, her stats become 11/6/8/12 respectively, with an extra point in Attack if her passive is active # Agneya Astra vs Greek Fire #* Teach benefits nicely from both of these, though the former is more critical for boosting her inexpensive attacks whereas the latter will specifically boost her Big Boom # Triton's Conch Shell #* This item is perfect to allow Teach to transform immediately, cutting out a lot of the downtime. Best part is anyone on the team can equip it for Teach to benefit! # Vimana #* If you know you'll be using Heart Shot constantly in an upcoming battle, cutting out the Wait time may be worthwhile Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters